When love turn to ash
by tynikla
Summary: A druid who is to curious to her own safety and a mission to the lands of death, will it all go as it should or will it all turn to ash
**A/N: hi all this is a new project im working on ^^ though the start wasn't soposed to be like this :I also sorry or all the mispelled words in this, ^^" i cant help it . im out of ze cookie powers! ill be back O-O rewiewwws ty :3**

As i looked over the snowy land of northrend i began thinking about how much i hated it, i hated the cold nothrend brang with it, i hated the smell of death in the morning or rather all the time, i hate haw everytime i go outside people see me as a small defenseless little girl where if they knew the truth , well first of all i was older then most of those who are here except for fellow elf's and draenei ofcouse, if i counted them i would be the young one,

just a young adult, oh well, as i walked over to look if i had anything on the program today, i got dessapointed to see i had nothing. days in northrend got boring quickly so usually i would take a run outside to make time go by faster or just train to get, well better at controlling the beasts inside me, what can i say, its a druid thing.

2 knocks on the door "drugira!" said an familiar voise i didn't want to hear, 3 knocks this time and the voise yelled " drugira would you plz come out and stop playing games with me!, i have an assignment for you!" yes! an assignment! " no thanks" i answered back, and went over to the little aria they call a kitchen though i would rather call it a bucket and a table with a bowl. " drugira please, not this again, just come out or ill bring the general" i sigh as i see no running from this one, aww and here i thought i could just get alittle freedom, but no no when you are part of the argent crusade you have nothing to say.

as i walk as slowly i can over to the door i imagine the mans face, humans have the most peculiar faces when it came to me mostly because they always looked annoyed, i wonder why.

"there you are" the man in the normal warrior gear says, a human as i thought, not tall but average, light brown hair and a small beard in the making, looks like someone forgot to shave huh. " what is it, you know i dont-" before i could finish he cuts me off " you and jyinn have gotten an assignment to go to stormwind and orgrimmar with a messege" he said while i stared daggers at him hoping for one to become real and stap his face, though my thoughts where cut off aswell "drugira, you are to make sure no one dies" oh no he did not " that i cannot assure you" i say calmly "healing can only do so much" " you will do as you are told" he goes to close for comfort and glares down at me, "then no" i slam the door in his face but he stops it mid collision and goes into my home, " you are not to deny an order!" he yells at me, my heart begins to beat faster as he slowly goes over to me threatening me "dont come any closer or ill scream" i know thats a bad threat but theres not much else i can do at the moment "oh you'll scream? HAH! come over here you fitly elf !" he yell and then pounces towards me, to his surprise im to fast and move away so he dont get me, "HEEEEEEELP HE'S CRASY!" i scream, im a little scared only because of the looks he has in his eyes, "please!" i yes again running towards the door, i slam myself into the door so it opens and i can run out but the basterd is not giving up.

"come back here elf!" i look back, witch is stupid of me couse as i do i see he is again to close for comfort, and i stumble not on my side at the moment over some invisible object that is not on my side at the moment, and falls into something hardish, i look up but get bulled back by my hair "argh!" is the only sound that come out of me when i hit the ground and the crasy man is on top of me trying to hit me, though before he gets to do anything fatel i feel his weight shift as he gets trown, no seriously quite literally trown off of me and

hits a closeby building, as i try to get my lungs to work with me i look up to see my so called savior.

"why ya be plain' in da sno' lil elf?" a peculiar voise say, i blink a couple of times, and my heart almost stops "ya look like ya seen da lich kin' in da flesh" he says amused, "hello" is the only words i could get out at the moment, a troll, huh, and here i thought the only people who was here where either human or blood elfs.


End file.
